Absinthe
Current Universe. The first creation by the so-far unnamed geneticist that created Angel, Absinthe's real name is Liliana (needs confirmation), while her creator was young in life and still drawn to black. As he aged, he turned more and more away from the person he was when he created her, creating women more in line with what he liked nowadays. Subtly rejected and replaced with a growing amount of creations, Liliana killed him in a jealous rage as well as every clone in the facility. She later took on a new name, being that bearing any memory of her first lover hurt her too much to bear. Abilities Class: Street Level Origin: Unique Classification: Artificially-enhanced humanoid Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Mind reading, teleportation, lust manipulation, obedience inducement, psychokinesis, can cool objects to -109° F either through focusing on an area or someone through sight or through a steady touch (capable of freezing a man solid in 10 seconds). Weaknesses: Overbearingly confident and has a penchant for boastful monologues. Strength: Has the average strength for a woman her size who doesn't work out regulary Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Planetary Speed: Human speed and Reaction times (100 mph during Flight). Durability: Human Regeneration: Low - Mid: Able to regenerate from being cut in half, losing wings or limbs, and other life-ending wounds. Would still die from being beheaded. Cannot regenerate areas with bits of metal still inside an effected area (such as shrapnel) Stamina: Only tires when injured Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled seductress, competent strategist. Optional Equipment Being from a future where humanity has evolved for nearly 100,000 years, Absinthe has access to weaponry not of this time. Such weaponry includes: *Coil Gun - A soundless weapon that shoots relativistic slugs, making no more sound than an inhaler when fired. An 'inertia tapering system' stops the round from causing planetary explosions upon impact, although it is unknown if this is a mechanism that can be altered. Must be reloaded after every shot. *Inertialess Belt - An inertia-proof barrier that nullifies movement coming towards the wearer faster than 15mph. This causes melee or projectiles to stop or fall harmlessly before her. However the belt can be grabbed and ripped free from her. Psychology Being that she was the first creation from the geneticist, she has the most personality out of all of the clones. However, she suffers from the same psychological weaknesses of the other clones in that she's hopelessly codependent towards her master, and spent her every waking moment trying to win his approval. Now she suffers from psychological trauma due to having killed him, and uses sex as a means to allieviate stress. Biography This section is still under construction. Thanks! On the Transcendent-inhabited moon Cetus-VII, the brilliant, but isolated teenage genetics prodigy made himself a girlfriend. Using a variety of cultures from different specimens, he succeeded in created Liliana, an almagam of everything that he desired in a woman. Creating her with a broad spectrum of emotions as well as being infallibly in love with him, he kept her in secret for years as he squandered much of his free time with his barren girlfriend. The Creator moved to an Occupational Academy, to which he had mapped out schematics of the ventilation systems. She snuck in and out, waiting in the ventilation ducts for 16 hours at a time, waiting for him to come back. The Creator graduated with honors unprecedented at the time and was promptly hired onto the Aethiopian Superstation-003, in which he would get limitless resources to work. Creating a clone of himself, he let Liliana take up the complimentary housing unit and train the clone how to be more like CREATOR. The Creator and the clone switched places as he bought an orbital outpost, siphoning four months of credit off the clone before commanding it to self-terminate. This, hurt Liliana more than she knew as she watched the clone's head explode on a surveillance feed the Creator was watching. The creator's first love was still genetics and he continued to work at his own pace, supplementing girlfriends to his few other friends. One of the clones he had sent his friend, Kai'rexia, had far too much emotion and was sent back, to which the innocent and naive Liliana was ordered to kill her, putting the both of them inside of an airlock until the deed was done. This was another traumatic experiences in her life, as she sat with the clone holding the knife, telling Kai what needed to be done. Kai'rexia argued and fought, striking Liliana repeatedly, until Liliana finally got the point across as to how much she loved their Creator, getting Kai'rexia to see it too. Kai agreed with her on a deeper level, being as they were both created to love one man, and Kai would never have that chance again if she were to live with Jo'vahnn. They spent almost a full 48 hours into the airlock, most of it being on their knees before Kai let herself be stabbed fatally in the heart, holding eye contact the whole time as she passed. In time though, despite Liliana having been a perfect girlfriend to him, he had grown bored with her design. Liliana tried to convince him that she was enough, but he wouldn't be swayed. Making a clone of another woman, he began doting on her and she responded in kind. Liliana watched as a year passed of these two becoming intimate with one another in the house-sized space pod, before he began creating the Angel-type clones. As her creator had everything he wanted, Liliana was left to rot in the void of silence, watching her creator grow large with obesity as he had seven women attending him at any one time. Every night that he chose, he would have sex with any number of his designer girlfriends as he saw fit, though not once choosing Liliana again since their relationship had ended. One day, he was influenced to do kind by the words of one of his closest friends who had turned to religion. Being told that 'putting good into the universe will bring back an equivalent reward,' he built his first, reproductive life form - 'Angel-006' and sent her to Earth. Having killed her Creator along with everyone in the space station, Liliana was free to be able to make her own life. Knowing that the Creator had sent an Angel clone to Earth to make humanity functionally extinct, as well as not wanting to let another person suffer as badly as she had, she made it her mission to erase the clone before she could reproduce. Arriving on Earth three years after the Angel-006 model, Liliana began scouring the Internet, learning about the primitive human cultures of this time. She quickly found that the Angel clone had been inhabiting Stark Communications Tower and had been featured various times with Spiderman. Using a program that caused a systemwide shut down of SHIELD momentarily, causing them to have to reboot and reinstall their firewalls, Liliana copied their keycodes and found out the identity of the Spiderman that she hung out with. Modern Liliana has searched New York looking for anything she can use to get closer to Angel, while preying upon civilians to sate her nymphomania. In time, she comes to find Spiderman and isolates him atop a roof, telling him to remove his mask. After getting away several times, it is revealed that this is Peter Patrker who yields to her and tells her that the people who have her answers are inside the Baxter building. Led into an impromptu trap, she is contained by Sue while Reed is caught up to speed on her situation. Wooing Johnny verbally through the forcefield, she causes him to attack Sue to drop the forcefield, after which she escapes. Continuing her search and downloading every bit of surveillance data from Stark Tower to her crystal data system, she catches Zachary walking out of Stark Tower and teleports him to a roof. As she told him her history with Angel and what she wants to do with her, Zach speed-dials Angel from his pocket, to which Angel is able to listen in on their conversation and rushes to the scene. After Angel falls from one psionic attack, Absinthe is strangled unconscious by her partner before the three teleport to the Baxter building, to which the Fantastic Four are not present. Arguing amongst themselves about what to do with her, Angel voluntarily drops her shield when Zach orders SHIELD to come and take her away. Post-Escape HAVAL having successfully escaped from prison, absinthe retreated to various different cities across North America, all while biting her time to get back into New York. after this, she continued to hunt for Angel in New York City. at this time however, angel was incarcerated buy shield for having killed Garfield lens, and absinthe Pal prowled about the looking for in vain. she frequented stark tower as it was her last lead into finding her, and it wasn't until the year later that the two ran into each other. Approaching Angel boldly, Liliana took her by the arm and encased her in a tomb of ice outside of the prying eyes of others,. it was only the intervention of Jack that kept angel from dying that day. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters